


Everybody's Looking for Something

by Kellygirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hooker AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets all kinds of propositions. This one is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Looking for Something

Will checked out the hotel room. It was luxurious without being showy, with minimal furniture and minimal art décor. There was also a king sized bed containing the man that had through several discreet phone calls and texts, bought Will for the night. His demeanor and the room told Will his john had nothing to prove. Good. The ones that had something to prove often gave him a headache. Will ran his fingers down his shirt before he unbuttoned the first button.

The man leaning back on the bed studied Will as if he could already see beneath his clothes. His voice was quiet, with an accent that made his English come out with clipped edges that had Will shivering deep down in his stomach.

"We have agreed to five hundred. How much for the entire night?"

Will stopped unbuttoning his shirt and ran a hand through his hair disrupting the disheveled look that always made him look like he'd just finished being fucked.

"You sure you want a Reader around for the entire night?” He smiled nervously, or at least gave that appearance while he tried to buy time. The question was unexpected. “I can't turn my ability off like most people think. I can control the intensity, but it's not an exact science. Sometimes I slip."

The man gave him a barely there smile. "I am sure. How much?"

Will calculated quickly. No one ever wanted him to spend the night. A few hours maybe, but until the sun rose? That never happened.

"Five thousand." 

Will winced internally and wondered if that was too much, but the man nodded, a brief smirk appearing on his face before he reached over to the nightstand and pulled it open.

Will leaned forward a little and saw cash bundled in rubber banded stacks. He quickly stopped looking curious and studied one of the paintings on the walls, in case the man saw him. No one carried that much cash unless they were up to something illegal. Buying a Reader Escort wasn't illegal. It was more of a gray area.

The man counted out the money and Will swallowed when five crisp one hundred dollar bills were added to the five grand. The money was set on the nightstand, then the man's focus was back on him.

Will loosened his control and felt lust, curiosity and satisfaction. The satisfaction was a little strange since they hadn't had sex yet but Will could work with it. He finished unbuttoning his shirt. It was his favorite white shirt and knew it made him look like his innocence was about to get thoroughly wrecked.

Payment had been agreed upon, so it was time for the ’getting to know you’ part of the evening.

Will smiled softly and spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Hannibal.” His eyes roamed over Will’s body, his gaze so intense it was almost like a caress. His next words held a heavy dose of certainty.

“You are very beautiful, Will, though I imagine you hear that quite frequently."

Will let his shirt gape open. He got the feeling Hannibal would like to take it off of Will himself. He smiled a little wider and gave a small flirtatious look from underneath his eyelashes.

"I have heard it, but that doesn't mean it isn't appreciated. Thank you."

Will swallowed as Hannibal got up and there was no other word for it; stalked towards him, silent and gracefully. His fingers were warm as he skimmed them over Will's chest before pushing the shirt off. The room was cold so when Hannibal brushed a thumb over one of Will’s nipples it was already hard and sensitive.

Will shivered and did what his customers paid him to do; read them and know what they wanted from him without them having to articulate their most base desires.

The emotions that trickled off of Hannibal were lustful in nature, along with avarice as if he'd acquired something highly desirable.

There was something else; deeper, darker. It felt like a lake at midnight that beckoned Will to just dip a toe in, it would be fine. Really.

He opened his mouth to say something but it was covered swiftly, dry lips that quickly turned warm, a tongue wet and demanding entrance. Will groaned and opened his mouth. His ability, the same that kept him barred from most legal jobs unfurled in his mind and he felt like a fly caught in the spiders’ sticky web.

His world spun and Will was laid out on soft sheets, Hannibal over him, fingers stroking Will through his gray slacks. Feelings and more flew at him and his eyes widened, as he realized he hadn't used his ability. Shock made him tremble and stutter.

"What the hell? You-You're a Driver?"

Hannibal chuckled and dipped his head down to lick a long stripe over Will's jaw before kissing him again. Will tried to clear his head, to use the same walls that contained his ability to block Hannibal's own unexpected ability.

Everyone knew about Readers, people with the ability to sense and interpret another person's thoughts, emotions and feelings. While they couldn't read someone's mind with precision, training gave them better than average chances at correctly guessing.

Readers were highly monitored and under suspicion their entire lives. There had been anti-discrimination movements but not much had changed in Will's lifetime. Being an Escort allowed him a type of control that being cop or doctor could not. The burnout for a Reader cop was too high. Most ended up eating their gun or catatonic in some asylum.

With all the hate and fear a Reader inspired, Drivers had it worse. They were mostly jailed upon discovery or he’d heard, killed upon discovery, especially in other countries. Their ability to heavily influence someone’s emotions and feelings made them the proverbial boogeyman.

Will gasped as Hannibal sucked a mark onto his neck while inside his mind, there was a pause in the battering of his emotional walls. He blinked up at Hannibal and took a deep shaky breath.

“Why did you hire me? I mean, why risk me finding out?”

Hannibal knelt above him, knees bracketing Will’s hips. He slowly removed his own shirt before answering.

“I grow bored with the typical prey my gifts present to me. While I have managed to use my abilities in my profession, I often have to be very, very careful. I think you know how that feels, to often be so restrained among beings that are so inferior to you.”

Will continued to lay there as Hannibal got off of him and stood up to remove his pants and underwear. When he gestured at Will, he stood and did the same, dread curled up into a knot in his stomach, along with curiosity. He'd met other Readers, but Hannibal was a different animal.

Once they were naked, Will found himself on his stomach, legs spread, Hannibal between them, hands gliding up and down Will's back. Will didn't feel any pressure on the barriers he'd built in his mind so he made his body relax. No matter what, Hannibal had paid for his time and body and that's what he would get. Hannibal kept talking.

"After I was trained, I built a very special clientele that needed my services. Most of them assume I am a unregistered Reader that can use my additional training as a surgeon and psychiatrist to do whatever they require."

Will relaxed further into the bed as Hannibal kept massaging his back and arms.

Warm hands kneaded his lower back and Will groaned. It felt so good and muscles he didn't even know were tense melted. He didn't flinch as Hannibal moved to his ass, massaging it and letting his fingers glide around his entrance.

Will gasped when something warm and wet licked him slowly. He spread his legs a little more as Hannibal used his tongue to explore and lap at his entrance before dipping in for more.

When Hannibal moved away, Will was hard and trying not to grind into the plush mattress beneath him. He let a little of ability out and groaned at the possessiveness that poured off of Hannibal. One finger slid into his body and he gasped out, "You still wanted me to use my ability, right?"

Hannibal shifted to grab something off the nightstand. "Yes, I do. Thank you for asking." Two fingers, slick and warm, played at his hole before sliding inside. "What do you read off of me now?"

Will ground his teeth together. Most that wanted to fuck him, barely stretched him before getting on with it, but Hannibal was thorough and slow, attentive like Will rarely received.

"Curiosity and possessiveness tinged with lust." He groaned as Hannibal's fingers sped up. "The lust should be first but I get the feeling you don't lust for much."

Hannibal added a third finger and made barely vocalized shushing noises as Will moaned and raised his ass as he tried to get more of the feelings Hannibal’s fingers were bringing out in him. Hannibal’s voice was hypnotic, addictive and while Will detected no influence on his emotions, he felt dizzy and short of breath.

Will exhaled loudly as Hannibal took his fingers out and spread Will with impatience and hunger. He gasped and murmured little noises as Hannibal entered him, slow and with an surety that spoke volumes about Hannibal's control. 

Will's hands curled into fists that gripped the expensive sheets so hard he thought he tore them. He could not find it within himself to care, the hard deliberate slap of Hannibal's hips against his ass filled his mind. He was like a glass of water filled to the brim and poised to spill over. His ability sparked and there was a maw of hunger and dark coming from Hannibal that threatened to swallow Will whole.

Will could barely tell where he ended and Hannibal started. Hands squeezed his hips tightly and Will squirmed and rocked back, hunger and need swarming through his body. He was sure the air in the room was thick with sex and the miasma of his customer's true nature: a predator that pretended to follow the rules of humanity all the while brushing them away like the gossamer web of an inconsequential spider.

Hands that dealt pain and death stroked Will's cock, gave the head a tight grip to fuck while Will groaned and held onto his sanity with his fingernails. He was too far gone, Hannibal's ability slipping past his walls and enveloping him before he knew it. Will was no longer himself. He was WillHannibalpredatorprey meatchoicehandslife.

Will gave half scream, half groan and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. Inside his mind, he clawed and pulled his mind from inside Hannibal's, erecting impenetrable walls, miles high.

He heard Hannibal grunt and curse, the words in some other language. Arms slipped underneath his, and pulled him up and back until he was seated on Hannibal's lap, cock buried deep like the man had no intention of ever leaving.

Words snaked into his ear, breath warm and damp on his skin. "Forgive me. Like you, sometimes my control slips. Though it has not happened since I was first trained."

A hand returned to Will's dick, pumping it quickly while hips ground against his ass. Will begged like he knew Hannibal wanted, that desire easy to read. All he got was a soft laugh and a tug to his ear with sharp teeth.

"Oh, William. I think you can do better."

Will yelped as Hannibal's thrusts became harder, almost cruel and Will bit his own fist because yes, the begging was practiced, almost scripted of what he said to any customer that wanted his pleas. He reached behind him and gripped Hannibal's hair. It was soft and a little damp. He returned Hannibal's laugh.

"Then so can you. Fuck me like you really want to Dr. Lecter. Aren't you curious as to how much I can take?"

As soon as the words were out, teeth sank into his neck with the quickness of a striking rattlesnake. Will hissed as his skin was broken. Then his eyes widened as Hannibal pushed him forward and arranged Will onto all fours all while never leaving his body. The thrusts became harder, the bed moved, little genteel knocks as the headboard hit the wall.

Will shouted and used one hand to stroke himself. He'd be feeling this for days, sore and bloody like he wanted. Proof that he was alive and desired. Proof that society and human fear had not defeated him because of something he was born with and did not choose.

This was his life and his choice, not some faceless bureaucrat's choice. None of them had cared about him or his life since the test he passed when he was ten.

One more squeeze to his cock and Will shuddered and came, Hannibal still fucking him rough and deep. A hand joined his and felt him spurt while he froze and let it wash over him like an ocean wave. When a hand passed over his lips he opened his mouth and sucked his come off of Hannibal's fingers.

The hand disappeared before he finished, and Will knew Hannibal was tasting him. Something fluttered in his stomach and if he could he would have become hard right then. Hannibal had slowed down while Will came but now he sped back up, the headboard once again taking up its soft knocking against the wall.

This time Hannibal talked, the words murmured in some other language, but Will didn't need a translation. Hannibal was close and Will coming had only made him hungrier for everything he could wring from Will's body and mind. Hannibal stopped moving and Will could feel the pulse of his orgasm through the thin latex that separated them.

Will slowly stretched out onto his stomach with a small "oomph," as Hannibal pulled out and used one hand to press him down onto the bed. He tracked Hannibal's movements as he got rid of the condom before he lay back down. Will couldn't hear Hannibal's breathing but he knew the man was exhausted and completely satisfied. He crossed his arms underneath his head and opened his eyes to find Hannibal watching him, eyes shining reddish brown, like the finest bourbon made.

A hand carded through his hair and Will briefly hummed in pleasure. Usually his customers did not touch him afterwards, already wary of him again since they'd received what they'd paid for.

"Thank you, Will. That was truly exquisite. It has been too long since I could be myself."

Will smiled but didn't say 'you're welcome'. Those words always reminded him and the john that this was a business transaction and neither of them were likely to forget it. Instead he stretched forward and kissed Hannibal's mouth. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did as well."

A hand massaged the back of his neck. "Has anyone ever discussed a more permanent arrangement with you?"

Will frowned and moved closer so that hand could keep touching him.

"What do you mean? Are you asking if I have regulars?"

Will did have a few repeat customers. They paid him and a good time was had by all. Hannibal shook his head.

"I meant has anyone ever expressed desire to have an exclusive contract with you?"

Will's mouth dropped open before he snapped it shut.

"No, no one has wanted to be my only customer."

He knew people, acquaintances really, that were not Readers and having just one customer was a whispered desire as well as some hooker myth.

Hannibal grabbed his hand and stroked Will's fingers. "I am paid very well for what I do. I would like a traveling companion. All expenses paid with an agreement that any sexual activities will remain between the two of us."

Will swallowed the desire to laugh. Hannibal was a serious man and he would not jest like this. Will was tempted but it would not work.

"It sounds like a dream come true but Reader's are highly monitored. I think your travel plans would be severely hampered with all the paperwork that would follow me."

Hannibal wrapped a hand around the back of Will's neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching.

"Not if they don't know what you are." A thumb grazed over his cheek and Will could not stop his ability from reading the affection from Hannibal and at the same time knowing affection for people was not something the other man felt often, it at all. Hannibal continued talking.

"I am sure you are aware by now that the things I do are not legal. I know people that can give you a whole new identity. One that does not include "Reader" anywhere in the files."

Will's chest hurt. Something burned deep within him and he could only call it hope. To not have that designation on his driver's license or any medical records. To not have a code built into his debit or credit cards that let everyone know what he was without knowing who he was, was a beautiful feeling.

Hannibal smiled, as if he knew Will's thoughts and feelings. Maybe he did. Will closed his eyes and ignored the tear that slipped out of his eyes. He exhaled noisily when Hannibal's thumb wiped it away.

"Come away with me Will Graham. Let me show you so many things that will delight you and make you understand that the so called normal person is nothing to be desired."

Will opened his eyes. Hannibal gave him a barely there smile when Will nodded in agreement. "I think I would like that."

A hand carded through his hair. "I will show you why we should be the desired ones, the ones to be envied and revered."

Hannibal's eyes darkened and his hold on the back of Will's neck tightened. "And I will show you that while they fear us, they do not fear us enough."

Will shivered. Hannibal was dangerous and this was either the worst decision he’d ever made or the best. He ran a thumb over Hannibal’s Adam’s apple before he spoke.

“So, how about we get some sleep and then do this all over again?”

Hannibal nodded his head. “We can also have dinner. I prepared it myself.”

Will closed his eyes, almost afraid that when he opened them again, this would all prove to be a dream.

He slept, aware of the momentous turn his life had taken, but comfortable in the knowledge that no matter the outcome he did not regret taking this chance.

End

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Hannibal fandom. Inspired by this [pic](http://hannibalistictendencies.tumblr.com/post/88375139412/hannibal-merchandise-http-bit-ly-18yhyrg)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-geek-cornucopia)


End file.
